


Scream for Me

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: John meets Y/N at the Roadhouse.  Y/N and John strike up a conversation…and some attraction.  She’s smart, quick, sarcastic, and just what he wants.  And more than he expected.





	Scream for Me

“I would love to tie you down and have my way sometime.” John said thickly, his fingers absently tapping the side of his shot glass.

“You would?” Her eyes sparking in interest as she watched his mouth.

“Oh yes.” His tongue peeked out to swipe his bottom lip. “I’d love to hear you scream for me.”

Her lower abdomen pulsed with heat, she made a point of looking at her watch and then back to him. “You have time now?”

He blinked, and she watched his pupils dilate. He threw back his shot, pulled some bills out of his pocket, dropping them on the bar. “I do.”

“Let’s go.”

He opened the door of his truck and watched her ass in hungry appreciation as she climbed in. Hunter lovers were his favorite. They were stronger, more adventurous, and there were rarely those awkward next morning goodbyes. But the walks of shame...could be epic. Especially if it was a hunter gathering.

They were silent during the short ride to the motel. He didn’t even touch her until the door was closed and locked behind them. Once the lock clicked home, he reached out grasping her shoulders and pulling her roughly against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled when he felt her test his grip. “You’re gonna be fun.” She said calmly.

“I need to know my limits darlin’. I can get,” he paused, searching for words, then just settled for direct. “Carried away.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing her in. 

She covered his hands with hers, “Do you use safe words?”

He kissed her neck. She smelled like leather, whiskey, and something spicy sweet beneath it. “I can.”

“We’ll keep it simple then, red is stop. How about that?” She swayed her hips, brushing her ample ass over his growing erection. He groaned. “How do you feel about fingernail tracks down your back? Bite marks on your neck and shoulders?”

John shivered at the thought. “I love it.”

“And if I make you bleed?”

“I might just follow you home,” he growled, sliding his hands up under her shirt, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his rough fingers. “But won’t that be hard to do if you’re tied up? It is what I promised.”

She shrugged. “You won’t keep me tied for long.” The challenge in her voice spurred John to action. He spun her in his arms and covered her mouth with his. She opened up instantly, moaning as her arms wound around his neck. She pulled away suddenly, John chasing her lips as she went up on tiptoe to whisper, “You won’t WANT to keep me tied that long.”

A feral growl rumbled out of his chest and he gripped under her thighs and lifted. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Sounding like he just ran a marathon, he spoke. “Say, “red,” and I’ll stop, even if I’m balls-deep. Anything else like “no” or even “stop” is not going to make me stop,” He dropped her. “Do you understand? We’re not stopping.”

“Stop telling me about it and let’s play.” She sat up and reached for his belt. 

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Tell me you understand.”

“Yes.” She said calmly, but with butterflies tickling her stomach.

He fell on her then, her legs parted and he slotted between them. His cock twitching at the heat he could feel from her body. They tore at each other, shedding layers of clothing until finally they were skin to skin. Still beneath him, she sighed.

“Feels good,” she applied pressure to his shoulders, her nails biting slightly.

His eyes rolled back a moment. “Oh that won’t do, you’ll ruin my concentration.”

“Shame.” She purred, running her hands up his neck and carding through his thick hair. She let her nails drag over his scalp and damn if John Winchester didn’t get goosebumps. His eyes closed again and he turned his head to the side, enjoying the sensation. 

He grunted, hauling himself away from her and crossing the room to rummage through his duffel. Slight jingling led to him locating a set of handcuffs. When he turned back, he saw that she had arranged herself on the bed, head resting on his pillows that she’d piled up. Her lovely legs crossed demurely at her ankles. Finally, her arms were resting above her head, gripping the wooden slats of the headboard lightly.

More blood flowed to his cock as he looked at her. She had a thin white scar winding down the outside of her right leg like a tattoo. She had a smaller scar near her left hip. He wiped his hand across his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling. “Do you know what a sight you are?”

“I can say the same.” She replied hungrily, her eyes roaming his body. 

He moved to her side and braced one knee on the bed next to her head, grabbing her wrists to secure them. As he leaned, the position put his generous cock near her mouth. He yelped in surprise when he felt her lips around his swollen head and swirled her tongue over the slit. Unable to do more than ride out the moment, he quickly clicked the cuffs securely, rested one hand on the back of her head, the other on the wall above the headboard and started fucking her mouth. She rolled towards him to accommodate.

Her mouth full of John Winchester, she hummed. Each pump of his hips sent tremors of need right to her aching core.

Dimly aware that he didn’t actually have control, he slipped his dick out of her mouth and put himself firmly on the floor. She growled once he was out of her reach. “Come back here.” She demanded, tugging at the cuffs.

“All in good time.” He panted and turned to drop the key on the table. He moved to the end of the bed where her legs were still crossed. He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs apart, rolling her onto her back. He crawled between her knees, and ran his hands from her thighs up to her breasts, where he cupped them gently and then dragged his fingertips back down. 

Her eyes looked almost black as she watched him. “You’re gonna make me break this bed you don’t start doing something.” She warned. 

Sitting back on his knees, he took his cock in hand and ran it through his fist. Her eyes immediately drawn to the motion, she licked her lips. “You want this?” He squinted at her, “how bad do you want it?” 

“Put it back in my mouth and I’ll show you.”

“Later,” he answered dismissively and adjusted so he was lying on his stomach, his mouth close to her core. He gently dragged a finger through her folds and hummed. “You ready?”

A rough jingle of the cuffs was her only answer.

“Hmm,” a smile crossed his face as he leaned in to taste her. Her taste hit his tongue as she hissed, pushing her hips up towards him. He braced on his elbows for leverage. Pulling her folds apart, he would lick a little, then push a finger through her folds, just tickling her clit until he heard her pull at the cuffs, then back to his tongue. Soon she was writhing, spreading her legs as far as she could. His erection became painful and he started rutting his hips against the comforter.

She noticed the movement and challenged, “You’d rather fuck this shitty bed than me?”

A dangerous laugh brushed over her thigh. “You do have a mouth on you, don’t you?” He dipped his head back down to continue assaulting her with his tongue. 

She jingled her restraints again. A noise of frustration erupting from her. “Fuck.” 

“It’s building anticipation.” He flicked his tongue against her clit again and his cock twitched urgently. “Then again,” he mused, since you were so eager earlier…” He rose and returned to the head of the bed. Her eyes hungrily finding his cock. “Roll.” He commanded and was a bit surprised when she complied. “Suck.”

Only then did she turn her head to look up at the handsome hunter. “What do you say?”

He grabbed the back of her head, fisting his hand in her hair and tried to pull her towards him. She resisted. She was stronger than he’d expected and she growled in defiance. The look in her eyes wasn’t just lust and it caused something dark and dormant to uncoil inside John Winchester. As it slithered into his mind he had the hope that he hadn’t read her wrong. He shook her a little and she laughed. His eyes darkened. 

“No manners.” She said calmly and licked her lips, straining against his grasp.

At the sight of her pink tongue, he swooped down and claimed her feisty mouth. She held her mouth closed against his questing tongue until he reached between her legs and roughly thrust one finger inside. She gasped and John took advantage. She moaned, pulling more earnestly at the cuffs as his tongue forced its way. She had been right. He wanted to release her. Wanted to feel every part of her body as they tore each other apart.

They moaned and grunted into each other as he pistoned his finger into her. She closed her thighs around his invading hand, causing more friction as she bucked her hips up. Too soon, John pulled himself away again. She cursed in frustration. “Bastard!” She gave a good tug at her restraints.

He laughed as he reached for the key, “and here I was going to tell you that you were right. I don’t want you tied up.” He dropped the key back to the table. “But since you would rather call me names, you can just stay there.”

Fire in her eyes, Y/N slid her legs closed, crossing her ankles again. “Well then, you can just stand there and jerk your own dick.”

A wry smile appeared on John’s face as he walked away from the bed and towards his duffel bag again. He soon returned with a silk rope. Her eyes widened. 

“You carry sex rope in your bag?”

“You don’t?” John asked as his large hand wrapped around her ankle, yanking her towards the corner. She refused to separate her legs as he wrapped the end around one ankle, tying it securely but not too tight. He then disappeared from sight momentarily before standing again and reaching for her other ankle. She tried to keep her legs together, but John had leverage on his side and forced them apart. He secured her other ankle and disappeared again. She realized that he was anchoring her to the legs of the bed. She felt a rush of desire at being spread out, completely open and at his mercy. 

She tested her movement and discovered that she had very little. She couldn’t even bend her knees without the rope digging into her ankles. She bit back a moan as she realized that he was asking her a question. She focused on his gorgeous face, noticing that his erection had softened a bit. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to you,” she sassed. 

She saw with satisfaction that blood was rushing back into his cock and his jaw twitched a little. “I said, “Are you still green?””

She nodded, “Oh yes. Very green.”

He was standing next to the bed again, looking down at her, that same wry smile on his face. He reached down and dragged his finger through her folds again. She hissed and he hummed in approval. “Still wet. Good. Then this—“ he pushed two fingers inside her channel, “won’t be a problem.”

She arched, or rather, she tried to. She could only lift her hips a very small amount before her restraints did their job. She growled. “Oh, you…” she pulled hard, hearing the wood protest.

“You break it, you bought it, sweetheart.” He turned his hand, crooking his fingers within her and pressing at her inner walls. As he did, his thumb slid over her swollen clit. 

“Uh,” pushed out of her lungs as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure that zipped through her. She pressed her head back in the pillows as her eyes rolled back. She shuddered, trying to push against him. When she opened her eyes, she saw John watching her face as he finger fucked her with one hand and fisting his engorged cock with the other. “You’re just going to wave that thing in my face all night?” She tried to sound irritated, but the voice that came out was almost whining. She bit her lower lip.

“I’m just doing what you told me to do.” He responded coolly. 

“So NOW you listen,” she bit back. 

He shrugged. 

She clenched her jaw and uttered one word. “Please.”

His eyebrows rose, “What was that?”

“Goddammit Winchester,” her frustration clear. “Please.” She demanded. “Get your gorgeous ass on this bed and put that dick in me.”

He let his cock free; its weight dropping and bobbing drunkenly. He gave one more push with his fingers before sliding them free. Her body empty again, she squirmed. 

He finally kneeled between her thighs, notching the head of his cock at her entrance. He eased the head in, moving up to brace himself on his hands over her. He put his forehead to hers and slammed into her heat. 

She shouted as the power of his thrust would have sent her into the headboard were it not for her legs being secured. He slammed again, “Yes!” Bursting out of her mouth as her body pulled his fabulous cock in. John felt her body strain beneath him as she tried to move.

He pounded into her a few more times before shaking his head and withdrawing from her.

“What are you doing?!” She cried in disbelief.

He held up a finger and reached down to tug at the rope holding her legs. While she hoisted her legs up to kick it away, John snatched the key from the table and reached over to unlock the cuffs. “I gotta feel this body around me.”

“About time,” she growled watching as he released her. Once free, she remained a moment, then arched her body into a leisurely stretch.

He grabbed her by the hair again, firmly turning her body sideways and sliding her head towards him. The new position had her head hanging off the edge of the bed. He looked down at her, his cock hovering over her lips, “We’re gonna try this again.” He said darkly, “Suck me. Now.”

“And if I don’t?” She challenged. 

“I’m gonna stuff my cock in there anyways.” Using his thumb, he pointed the glistening, weeping head towards her lips. Unable to keep pretending to resist, she reached out, grabbing the back of his thighs and pulled forward, his cock thrusting into her mouth. He grunted and immediately started thrusting his hips. “Atta girl.” His head fell forward in a deep moan, his hands falling to her shoulders. Until she started to move. Her nails were digging harshly into his skin and he could feel her teeth ghosting over his shaft. Not enough to cause pain but certainly enough to intensify the sensation.

His hands found their way under her head and into her hair again, “Careful with those teeth. Fuck.” He gasped. He ran his fingertips down her body to pull and tweak at her nipples. She arched and moaned around him. The angle of his cock shifted as he bent down over her body to grip her hips. He then braced one knee on the bed next to where her neck was bent back and she suddenly felt his body cover hers and his tongue slip over her clit. A surprised noise rushed from her and her nails raked down the flesh of his ass. 

Trembling with the sensation of his tongue and the stretch of her body under his, she pulled him all the way into her mouth and held him still, swallowing around his length. In response, he began licking at her folds, most of the attention focused on her clit. 

Before she could pull him out of her mouth, his hands clasped tightly around her hips and lifted. “Roll up.” He spoke against her and she complied, almost kicking her legs up for momentum. 

John then wrapped his strong arms around her waist in an erotic hug, and stood. Hoisting her as he did, so that his mouth was firmly planted over her hungry cunt. Her thighs rested on his shoulders, bracing some of her weight as he held her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as the blood rushed to her head. 

She popped him out of her mouth and ducked to the side to bite at his hip. “Oh my GOD Winchester,” she gasped. She tried to push herself against him for more friction but she was completely helpless. The intensity of his tongue pushing at her clit, and dipping inside her channel was like lightning through every nerve ending. The sounds were pure obscenity. Noisy, greedy, thirsty and messy. She hung, gasping in surprise, but then his cock twitched, the head sweeping along the side of her face. She turned and sucked him back in. A muffled grunt vibrated through her. 

He turned and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, and fell back, never once breaking contact with her body. Once her knees hit the mattress, she braced her hands on his thighs and pushed herself up to ride his face. His scruff making her inner thighs raw as she rutted against him. She dug her nails into his hips and then dragged them up his body and over his chest. Smiling at the red welts that immediately formed, she pinched his nipples harshly. He cried out and his cock twitched in response. 

“Make me cum, Winchester.” She fell forward again, her hands on his thighs. “Please. Make me cum.”

He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to his chest. Forcing his mouth against her he focused the tip of his tongue against her clit, circling impossibly softly as she moaned and writhed in his grasp. She moaned and resumed sucking his dick with fervor. Finally he pushed at the pressure she was seeking and he allowed her to grind her hips against him, harder and faster until the levee finally broke and intense pleasure washed over her, causing her to let him fall out of her mouth as she lurched against him, crying his name into his thigh. 

John continued tasting her as she came. Not even stopping when she bit his thigh while fisting his dick. Not even when she gripped his balls and squeezed. The threat of pain immediately morphing into a pulse of pleasure that he reciprocated by reaching and pinching her clit between his fingers. Rapidly flicking his tongue over it. 

She came again. Her body paralyzed as she did. 

“Keep sucking.” He ordered, reaching up and delivering a slap to her ass. She yelped but soon enveloped him into her warmth again. She tugged on his sack as she swirled her tongue around the head. He growled as she pushed at the spot behind his balls, “Oh yeah,” he murmured as he focused back on her clit. 

She tried to roll off of him, he held her fast. She dug her nails into his thighs, feeling a sharp pop as some of them broke skin. He pinched the hood of her clit tighter and rapidly lapped at the nub. “John,” she whined. “John, I can’t…”

He ignored her. 

She tried in earnest to push off with her knees. John rolled with her second push, the momentum rolling them together putting John on top of her. Using his weight to keep her down, his arms bracing her legs to the mattress, he pushed a finger back inside her as he continued licking at her clit. 

She twisted, she cried his name, great gasping breaths. His cock rubbing against her neck and cheek as she fought the pain/pleasure that he was pulling from her. He rose up on his knees a moment and stopped. “Color.” He barked.

She was seeing stars, taking in a lungful of oxygen, took his cock in her hand and squeezed harshly. “Green. Why did you stop, princess?”

He dropped his full weight back on her and began forcefully thrusting three fingers into her channel as he sucked and nipped at her clit. 

An apocalyptic orgasm grew and burst through her body. Just before she crested, John lifted the bulk of his weight off her and the rush of oxygen enhanced the pleasure, making her scream bloody murder. She screamed and bucked until her voice cracked and tears ran down her face, soaking into her hair. And when she went limp, he rolled off of her quivering form and gingerly placed her back on the bed. He climbed in next to her, pulling her against him.

They lay quietly, John’s fingers gently ghosting over her stomach, circling her breasts, up to her throat and over her swollen lips. It was a while before she could speak and when she did, she was surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. “That was…incredible.”

He moved on top of her then, pushing her legs apart with his body and pressing his cock back at her entrance. He was steel stiff. “We’re not done yet.” He growled. “You promised me bite marks and blood.”

She moaned helplessly as he shoved himself inside her, the nerves screaming and sparking at his invasion. She cried his name and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Yes. John. Fuck me.”

He obliged, pounding into her with abandon. Growling and cursing, she could feel his teeth against her throat and shoulders.

She tore his back apart as she clawed and scratched. She could feel the slickness of blood after a while and all it seemed to do was encourage him. He snapped his hips harder, faster, deep grunts of pleasure in her ear as he kept moving. “Yeah, mark me,” he rumbled. “More.”

She gasped as is cock punched into her, rippling through her and hitting every spot along the way. She began to burn and throb again. She arched and sank her teeth into his shoulder. His large hand wound under her shoulders and up, grasping her hair and holding her tight. 

“Gonna cum.” He gasped. 

She tightened her cunt around him and he whimpered. 

“No. Stop. Not yet.”

She ignored him. 

“Y/N…” he panted out. “Please…” 

She began using her muscles to milk his cock as he kept thrusting. “Are you using your safeword? Are you saying, “red”?” 

He moaned again, a deep, vibrating sound that she could feel in her soul as they tore at each other. His rhythm began to falter and he adjusted, pushing one knee up higher, practically under her hip tipping her up a little, the new angle pushing him deeper. “Fuck…” Thrust. “No.”

He froze, and roared into the pillow next to her ear. She could feel his body releasing, pumping rope after rope of cum inside her. She opened her legs wider, pushing up against his body, wanting every drop. He collapsed. 

When she came to, she was alone in the bed. Her heart pounding, she rolled over to see John’s ruined back as he looked at something in his hands. She sat up, “John?” unease evident in her tone.

He turned, looking sated and exhausted, holding the rope from earlier. “I want to use this again.” He said simply.

She smiled, her thighs burning a little as she sat up to swing her legs over the side. She winced and moaned as she stood. “Did you sleep at all?” She looked over at the alarm clock. Unfortunately, it was blinking 12:00.

He nodded. “It’s been a couple hours. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” 

She widened her eyes, reaching up to run her hand along his cheek. “I’m sore and satisfied in all the right places. But you,” she put her hand on his shoulder, turning him to examine his back. “We should take care of this, I ripped you up pretty good.” 

He rolled his shoulders and his eyes tipped back under his lids, “Mmm, that you did,” he hummed, the sound igniting her again. “I’m gonna feel you for days. Just how I wanted.”

She studied the skin, gently touching a couple of spots that were still weeping blood. “This here could almost use a stitch.” She blushed. “Jesus, I’m sorry. I’ve never done so much damage.” 

He spun back to face her. His new erection brushing over her hip as he turned. “Y/N, I can’t tell you how good I feel right now.” The rope forgotten and dangling from his right hand. “I feel alive. I feel like I’ve exorcised a demon of my own. I’ve never had a lover that was so…” He licked his lips as he searched for the words, “in tune to what I needed. Thank you.” He placed his free hand on her hip and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. 

She smiled, relishing the moment before she reached out to take the rope. “And this? You want to tie me up again?”

He looked down almost shyly. As she watched, she saw color creeping into his cheeks. John Winchester was blushing and Y/N suddenly understood. “It’s for you.” She breathed. 

“I-“ he let go of the rope, watching her run it through her hands. “Yes.”

“Do you want to scream for me?”

His eyes darkened once again. “Yes.”

“I guess you might have to follow me home, after all.”


End file.
